


Truly Happy

by westofnowhere



Series: Starting Life Anew [2]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Eugene can't do art, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Delgenetch, big sister Fetch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he sucks at drawing but being around people he cares about more than makes up for it. Food, fireworks and hand holding helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Happy

“This is horrible...”

“Nah.”

“Please don’t lie to me, I can tell that it’s horrible.”

“Aww come on. It’s a great looking banana.”

Eugene looked miserable. “...It’s an alligator.”

Delsin blinked, leaning over the shorter Conduit’s shoulder to peer at the piece of paper. “Well... it’s a... nice alligator?” He tried with a sheepish grin but Eugene groaned and shoved the piece of paper into Delsin’s face. The taller Conduit snickered, nudging the paper back down. “Really, it’s not THAT bad.” He tried just as footsteps sounded behind them.

Fetch paused, rocking back and forth on her heels before striding over and peering over Eugene’s other shoulder. “Nice banana.”

“It’s an alligator.” Delsin interjected, as if he had known all along and Eugene groaned again, this time shoving his hand in the Akomish’s face. Delsin laughed and, taking the opportunity, pressed a light kiss to Eugene’s palm. It tickled and Eugene turned crimson under his glasses, yanking his hand back. Fetch rolled her eyes at the two of them, scooping up the paper and scribbling on it.

“There.” She said after a moment, handing the paper back. “Now it’s a real alligator.” She was beaming proudly and Eugene saw that she had colored in the tail and drew large bug eyes, making it look like a strange banana/alligator hybrid. He couldn’t help a light laugh while Delsin cackled behind him.

“Now come on you dorks, we going?”

Eugene peered up from chuckling at the bananagator to study Fetch with a slightly quirked eyebrow. “Going... where?”

Fetch shot Delsin a slightly exasperated look. “You didn’t tell him?” Before the Akomish could reply, she sighed. “Course you didn’t. We’re going out, E. There’s fireworks tonight and we found a perfect spot.” She was smiling but Eugene suddenly felt nervous.

“...Out? I don’t do... ‘out’.”

“Well, that’s a lie.” Delsin interjected.

“...I don’t like going out?” Eugene tried feebly and it was Fetch’s turn to voice what bullcrap that was. Eugene sighed. “I just... it’s still strange, okay?” He finished at last and shrunk inwards a little until Delsin’s hand landed on his head.

“Hey, it’ll be cool. We’re gonna grab a bite to eat and go high up for a better view. Just the three of us, okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise.” Fetch chimed in, gently patting Eugene’s hand. He couldn’t stand up to both of them. And it’s not like he didn’t want to go. Eugene relented, much to Fetch’s and Delsin’s mutual delight.

“Guess I will have to abandon my bananagator.” He sighed in mock disappointment, Fetch lightly punching his arm before dragging him off, Delsin trailing after and snickering.

Both Fetch and Eugene had noticed a definite upswing in Delsin’s moods as of late. He had gone back home for a few weeks and when he returned, he seemed different. Maybe more introspective for a time. But the more time he spent in their company, the more like his old self he seemed.  And they tried to be there for him all the way, just as promised. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Fetch who knew how to cope with the situation the best. It took a while of course but once she was able to face her own loss, helping Delsin became easier. They had both lost brothers. A mutual pain they shared and coped with together and Eugene could only do his best to support them.  And both seemed to agree that Eugene made a particularly comfortable pillow.

Not that he minded.

It turned out that when they said they’d go high up, they REALLY meant high up. After stopping for Chinese takeout, the three made it all the way to the top of the Space Needle where the view really was spectacular. Eugene settled between Delsin and Fetch and took a moment for a mental inventory.

This... really wasn’t how he expected his life to go, he reasoned, popping open a container of shrimp and veggies. After that crash and after going underground, never in a million years had Eugene thought that he would not only talk to, but meet the one and only Delsin Rowe. Or that Fetch would ever talk to him for an extended period. Ever. As far as he was concerned, they were BOTH far out of his league. Yet... here he was. Sitting between them and munching quite happily on Chinese takeout while the fireworks were being prepared.

Still, this was... nice, he decided while Fetch loudly slurped on her lo mein. It was nice to have friends, especially friends who understood. It was nice to be able to stand up for himself or, if that failed, to know that he had two amazing people who would probably cave someone’s skull in if they hurt him. Painful thought, maybe. But it wasn’t something he was used to. Eugene smiled into his veggies.

He hoped he wasn’t reading too far into things.

Delsin peered over, noticing Eugene smiling like a moron into his veggies and tried to chance a look into the carton. “Find something in there?” The Akomish asked with a smile and Eugene snapped out of his dreamy reverie with a start.

“N...no... Just... thinking.”

“I’d hope you wouldn’t find something in there.” Fetch chimed in from Eugene’s left. “Gross.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly smile then.” Eugene grimaced. Delsin quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Well?

“I just...” He wasn’t even sure he was quite ready to vocalize everything he was feeling. Not yet. But his smile returned. “T...this is really nice. Thanks for...pushing me out.”

“Hey, well, you needed some airing out.” Delsin chuckled, Fetch snorting into her lo mein while Eugene made a face at both of them.

“Yes, yes laugh it up, here I am trying to create a moment.”

“Dude, you have GOT to lighten up.” Delsin teased with a grin, lightly bumping Eugene’s shoulder with his own.  Eugene couldn’t even stay annoyed. It was that silly grin of Delsin’s.  He smiled at the Akomish.

“But really... thanks, you guys.”

Licking her lips, Fetch beamed. “It’s no big, E. Del told me of his grandiose plans to get you out of your domain.”

“You... have plans?” Eugene asked, incredulously, shooting at look at Delsin, whose grin turned sheepish. Fetch laughed, setting her half empty carton of food aside and leaning back on her hands.

“Alright nerds, firework’s about to start.”

Eugene left the topic alone for the time being. They did really need to talk, though. Soon, he hoped. He shot Delsin a final, slightly suspicious glare before returning to his shrimp and veggies. He could still hear Delsin snickering just as the first firework whizzed its way into the sky.

It’s been almost 7 years since he had seen fireworks.  Lighting up the night sky in a flash of brilliant colors, the sight was so lovely that Eugene forgot about his food. He heard Fetch let out a little “ooo” next to him and smiled despite himself, carefully setting his food aside. In that moment his hand brushed Delsin’s and before he could even pull it back and apologize, the Akomish grabbed him, gently and let their fingers lace together. Eugene blinked, blushing and peered at Delsin just as another firework boomed overhead. Delsin nodded, smiling gently.

“It’s alright.” He whispered, giving Eugene’s hand a reassuring squeeze and in that moment Eugene felt that yes. It WAS alright. He was here with these people. People he had grown really fond of and cared for and it was strange and exciting to know that they cared right back.

Eugene smiled and returned the squeeze. “Yeah.”

Fireworks lit up the skies above, crackling with images of flowers and stars.

And Eugene Sims felt truly happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> More silly stupid writing. And I'm still on the fence whether I ship Delgenetch full on but I full on platonic ship them? I think the way I'm writing Fetch, that she might just ship Delsin and Eugene? 
> 
> Big sister Fetch!
> 
> Still, the tag needs more fluffies and I really want to contribute.
> 
> Ugh they're so gross, I hate them *cries*


End file.
